


Why Can't You See You Belong With Me?

by NotAnAngel97



Series: In Which Life Is A Musical [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I still don't know how to, Implied Relationships, M/M, Peter ships Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is depressed after his second psychotic and murdering girlfriend. Stiles wants his grumpy Sourwolf back and ropes the pack into cheering him up. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Stiles sings Taylor Swift, Derek gets the message and Peter ships it</p>
<p>Slightly AU as I just kinda ignored Jackson's supposed to be in London. Post 3A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You See You Belong With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or this Song.
> 
> This is the sixth installment in the series In Which Life Is But A Musical but can be read separately.
> 
> We hates Jennifer. We hates her precious.

Derek jumped as Stiles managed to creep up behind him and throw his arms around his neck. He shoved Stiles away from him as he clambered to his feet. ‘What, Stiles? He asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

  


‘We’re worried about you Sourwolf!’ He was the picture of innocent and sincere worry. ‘Seriously! You haven’t been yourself since the whole thing with Jennifer, who by the way is so not worth your time.’

  


Derek growled and glared at the other members of the pack lounging about his loft. They all looked away guiltily. All but Stiles.

  


‘I mean, you haven’t been running around the woods doing creepy mysterious werewolf stuff, my dad hasn't gotten any reports about a suspected murderer lurking outside the high school trying to induct kids into his cult, which is surprisingly accurate if you think about it, hell you haven’t even asked Peter why he always smells like sex and Chris Argent, which Scott said we are NOT supposed to mention in front of Allison when he told me, yeah, sorry about that!’ Stiles directed to Allison, who was too busy staring at Peter with undisguised loathing and shock. Scott held her hand tightly, probably to avoid her reaching for her collapsible crossbow. Peter inched up a few steps on the spiral staircase.

  


‘Thank you so much for that, Stiles,’ he said sarcastically. Stiles saluted him before turning his attention back to Derek.

  


‘C’mon, where’s the Sourwolf who would have me pinned against a wall, teeth at my throat and, I swear to God Peter, no, that is not what I meant, seek professional help, seriously!’ Derek’s scowl deepened and he took a few steps back. Was he really that different since Jennifer?

  


Stiles’ eyes softened somewhat. ‘I got an idea that’ll cheer you up.’ He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and tapped the screen a couple of times. Derek groaned. This was going to be another famous Stiles Stilinski sing-a-long. Their drunken rendition of Poker Face had gone viral on YouTube. Apparently, it was very popular in South Korea. Stiles just shook his head at Derek’s groan and tossed his iPod onto the couch, as music began to play and Stiles began to sing.

_  
_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

  


‘Stiles,’ Derek said through gritted teeth. ‘This is Taylor Swift. I hate Taylor Swift.’ Stiles smirked. ‘Which is why this is the perfect song to get you back to perpetually angry and terrifying Derek instead of kicked puppy Derek.’ He carried on singing.

_  
_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

  


Scott, Allison and Isaac all began to sing along. Jackson gazed longingly for the door, blocked by Lydia’s single raised eyebrow. He hated touchy feely crap while he was sober. Maybe Peter had a couple of bottles of that wolfsbane infused whiskey lying around. He began to inch towards the kitchen.

_  
_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

  


Stiles pushed Derek onto the couch and the others all leapt up. Clearly, Scott, Allison, Isaac and Danny were prepared for Stiles’ plan, as they all began to move with each other in a choreographed dance. Stiles mimed singing into a microphone, with his own dramatic flairs.

_  
_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me!_

  


Peter had his phone out again. When Derek glared up at him, he just shrugged his shoulders. ‘We mustn’t let our South Korean following down Derek. Do it for the fans!’

_  
_

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

  


Jackson had successfully made it into the kitchen and began rummaging for anything that would get him too drunk to regret being in anyway involved with this. Allison broke away from the boys and began to dance and sing with Lydia. Stiles ignored the disturbance in the background.

_  
_

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down._

  


Isaac grabbed Scott and the two began to dance together, and by dance, he meant grind. Derek decided right then that he didn’t want to know what was going on in that apparently extremely difficult love triangle.

_  
_

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

  


Jackson returned, two empty whiskey bottles in his hand. ‘Ok, I’m ready for this!’ he declared, grabbing Danny and pulling him close.

_  
_

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

  


Everybody turned around and began to shout the lyrics at Derek, who was trying to sink deeper and deeper into the sofa. Stiles was so distracting, the way he moved the way he sung. The scent of desire hit Derek hard. What confused Derek more was that he didn’t mind. Stiles was looking at him so earnestly.

_  
_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you,_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see?_

_You belong with me!_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

  


Derek leapt up and wrapped his arms around Stiles. Stiles just smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead, before settling his hands on Derek’s waist and pulling him in even closer. The others paused for a moment at this unexpected series of events. All they hear next is Peter yelling ‘OTP! I ship it!’ They all broke into fits of laughter.

_  
_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_   


_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favourite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

  


Stiles brought his lips close to Derek’s ear, and his voice became much softer.

_  
_

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see?_

_You belong with me!_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me._

  


Scott and Isaac drew Allison into their embrace, while Jackson and Lydia kissed each other with an unusual softness.

_  
_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me?_

_  
_

Derek pressed his mouth against Stiles with a fervent hunger. It was swift but passionate and Stiles broke away gasping. Derek smiled. This was not a bitter smirk, or a mocking grin. This was a warm smile, full of hope and love. His lips brushed Stiles’ ear.

_  
_

_You belong with me._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my last installment for this series. It kinda wrapped up nice and neatly here. 
> 
> However, definitely not my last foray into the Teen Wolf fanfiction so if you liked what you read, feel free to check up on me every so often. All stalkers, creepers and Peter hales welcome.


End file.
